Inesperado
by Muselina Black
Summary: Septiembre de 1998. Después de la guerra, Dennis ha decidido volver al colegio. Aún tiene heridas que sanar y no cuenta con que la ayuda vendrá del lugar menos esperado. Este fic participa para el reto: "San Valentín también es amistad" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es cosa de Rowling. Esto no tiene fines de lucro._

_Este fic participa para el reto: "San Valentín también es amistad" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Estoy escribiendo sobre personajes que creo que no he usado mucho. Y se me ocurrió que una amistad entre ellos podría ser algo interesante, así que a ver qué resulta de esto._

**Inesperado**

_**Andén 9 y 3/4, 1 de septiembre de 1998**_

No estaba demasiado seguro de que hubiera tomado la decisión correcta. Era simplemente demasiado extraño. Nunca había pensado en Hogwarts sin Colin. Él había sido el que lo había introducido en ese mundo tan extraño, el mundo que se había transformado en el suyo hasta el año anterior.

Ahora, Dennis no creía que pudiese regresar a ese mundo.

—Hola, Dennis —lo saludó una chica morena con el pelo atado en dos coletas. Emily Marks, de su año pero de Hufflepuff. Él la saludó con la mano, sin decir nada. Por la expresión en el rostro de la chica, él supo que estaba pensando en Colin. Su foto había salido en el periódico, junto a los demás héroes de la batalla.

Dennis no creía que pudiera soportar esas miradas de lástima por lo que quedaba del año. Miró a su padre, que estaba parado en la plataforma junto a los demás adultos. El chico sabía que estaba pensando en todas las veces que había ido a dejar a Colin al mismo lugar. Ése habría sido su último año.

Le hizo un gesto a su padre con la mano y entró al tren.

Si él no supiera que venían saliendo de una guerra, no lo habría adivinado nunca. Las cosas en el tren estaban igual que siempre. Los grupitos de chicas cotilleaban en los compartimentos, los de primero miraban asustados a su alrededor y algunos corrían por todos lados. Nada había cambiado.

Y sin embargo, todo era diferente.

Buscó un compartimento vacío. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Era imposible estar en ese lugar y no recordar a Colin.

La primera vez que Dennis se había subido al tren, había sido con Colin. Sin él, no tenía el mismo sentido.

—Lo siento, ¿te importa si me quedo aquí?

La que preguntaba era una chica menuda y de cabello corto. El flequillo le tapaba un poco el ojo derecho, pero se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja. El muchacho se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole que le daba igual.

Entonces la reconoció. Era una Slytherin de su año, Astoria Greengrass. Sangre pura como la que más. Seguro que el año anterior había sido una de los que había apoyado a los Carrow. Decidió no mirarla, apoyando el pie en el asiento frente a él y la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana.

—¿Astoria? ¡Aquí estabas! —La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un chico delgado y con la mitad de la cabeza rapada. Dennis sólo lo miró de reojo, volviendo a concentrar su atención en la estación. Eran casi las once—. ¿Quién es este? —preguntó el recién llegado.

—Creevey.

Dennis nunca hubiera pensado que Astoria Greengrass supiera su nombre. No era que fuera algo importante, claro estaba. Ella seguía siendo uno de _ellos_.

_**Hogwarts, 15 de septiembre de 1998**_

Odiaba que la miraran así. ¡Ella no había hecho nada el año anterior! Nunca se había unido a las patrullas de los Carrow, ni había delatado a nadie. Ni siquiera a esos cabezas huecas del ED. Sí, quizás había usado alguna imperdonable contra alguno de sus compañeros. O había visto cómo castigaban a alguien sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

Había hecho lo que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente hubiera hecho en esa situación.

Se llamaba supervivencia.

Pero aún así, las miradas de desprecio de los estudiantes de otras casas la perseguían en donde fuera. El único lugar donde se sentía lejos de ellas, era en la sala común de Slytherin. Ahí podía hablar con Tim y sus amigas. Al menos ellos no la juzgaban por las cosas que no había hecho el año anterior.

—Vamos, no nos miran tan feo —le susurró Jonas al oído durante la clase de herbología de esa mañana—. Ya se les pasará.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Grupos de a cuatro por bandeja —indicó la profesora Sprout. Astorio vio de reojo como las gemelas Carrow (más calladas que nunca) hacían grupo con Kevin Bletchley y Morgan Baker. Los demás Slytherin de su año también se habían juntado.

Miró a Vaisey, y el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—Creveey, Dickinson, hagan grupo con Greengrass y Vaisey.

Ante la orden de la profesora Sprout, los dos chicos de Gryffindor se acercaron a la bandeja que Astoria compartía con su amigo. A ninguno de los dos parecía hacerles mucha gracia esa decisión de la maestra, pero fueron lo bastante considerados como para no decir nada.

—Tengan mucho cuidado con las hojas cuando le echen el estiércol de dragón a las raíces. Son frágiles, y como el díctamo es muy valioso, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlas.

Astoria arrugó la nariz. No sabía por qué había decidido tomar la asignatura de herbología para sus TIMOs. Con lo que odiaba llenarse las uñas de tierra. Nunca había podido entender cómo Sprout era capaz de aguantarlo. Si ella llevara las uñas como la profesora, se le caería la cara de vergüenza.

—¿No piensas hacer nada, Greengrass? —Creevey la estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos y las mangas de la túnica arremangadas—. No pretendo hacer tu trabajo por ti.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la chica vio que la profesora estaba cerca de ellos. No tenía ganas de llevarse un regaño por parte de la mujer, así que se dobló las mangas y metió las manos en la tierra con abono.

Era asqueroso.

Creyó ver una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro de su compañero.

No dijo nada. No iba a darle esa satisfacción.

_**31 de octubre de 1998**_

Estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Le parecía que Colin podía aparecer en cualquier momento doblando una esquina con su cámara de fotos. Aunque sabía que no iba a suceder, no podía evitarlo. Y para colmo, era Halloween. La fiesta favorita de Colin.

Agradeció a los cielos por estar solo en esos momentos. Se obligaba a mantener el tipo cuando estaba con otros, pero a veces se le hacía imposible. Se sentó en el suelo, rodeando las rodillas con sus brazos. Por primera vez en los últimos meses se permitió llorar a gusto. Ni siquiera había podido hacerlo al volver a casa con esa horrible noticia para su padre.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Una voz de chica resonó en el pasillo. Dennis no se movió, ni aunque los pasos se acercaron a él rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar la chica. El chico levantó un poco el rostro, dispuesto a decirle a quién fuera que tuviera enfrente que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y lo dejara en paz—. ¿Creevey? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Estupendo. De todas las jodidas personas que podían haberlo encontrado, tenía que ser una de Slytherin.

—¿Qué crees, Greengrass? —bufó—. Llorando. ¿Por qué no vas a decirles eso a tus amiguitos? Seguro que tendrán unas buenas risas. «Mira qué patético es Creevey, llorando en los pasillos».

Por un momento, la chica pareció herida. Sin embargo, inmediatamente apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

—No seas imbécil, Creevey. ¿Acaso crees que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que reírnos de las desgracias ajenas? Sólo quería ver si estabas bien.

—Vete a la mierda —masculló él.

—Iría, pero parece que contigo ya no hay espacio —soltó ella, exasperada, antes de darse media vuelta para alejarse a grandes zancadas.

Dennis se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. Aunque había insultado a Greengrass, no se sentía mejor por ello. De cualquier forma, iba a volver al festín en el Gran Comedor. Al menos ahí podía distraerse un poco en lugar de sentirse como una mierda.

_**7 de noviembre de 1998**_

Aunque el profesor Slughorn era mucho más amable que Snape, su tarea no era demasiado diferente. Todavía implicaba horas en la biblioteca, investigando acerca de los efectos secundarios de las pociones que estudiaban en clases.

A Astoria no se le podía ocurrir nada más aburrido y desesperante. Para colmo, se suponía que trabajaría con Jonas, pero él parecía estar muy ocupado con Hestia para hacerle caso. Así que había tenido que ir a la biblioteca por su cuenta. Se la iba a cobrar más tarde, de eso estaba segura.

El libro que necesitaba estaba en el anaquel más alto. Astoria soltó una maldición por lo bajo —una de la _lista de palabras que una señorita nunca debía decir_ de su madre— y suspiró. Lamentablemente, ella había heredado la altura, o la falta de ella, del lado materno. Ni siquiera pasaba del metro sesenta.

Evaluó sus posibilidades. Usar la varita estaba descartado de entrada; usar magia dentro la biblioteca estaba más que prohibido. No se sentía lo suficientemente suicida como para atreverse a hacer algo así en las narices de Madame Pince.

Escalar por las estanterías tampoco era una alternativa. No quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si se caía o algo así. El ruido iba a llamar a la bibliotecaria de seguro.

Miró a su alrededor buscando ideas.

Si se paraba sobre una de las firmes sillas, podría llegar al libro que necesitaba. Revisó que no hubiera gente en los alrededores y cogió la silla más cercana. Cabía justo en el estrecho pasillo entre las repisas, pero era mucho más pesada de lo que Astoria había supuesto.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Astoria se dio media vuelta. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se dio cuenta de quien le estaba ofreciendo ayuda era Creevey.

—Sí, necesito llegar a ese libro —dijo, demasiado sorprendida para decir algo más.

—Yo te lo alcanzo.

Astoria lo miró dubitativa. Después de todo, Creevey no era mucho más alto que ella. De hecho, apenas le llevaba un par de centímetros. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el muchacho cogió la silla y la arrastró hacia donde ella le había indicado.

Cuando le tendió el libro, Astoria aún no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

—No le dijiste a nadie —murmuró el chico después de devolver la silla a su lugar.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió ella, arrugando la nariz. Hasta que lo sucedido unos días antes volvió a su mente—. Oh, eso. ¿Por qué habría tenido que contarlo?

—No lo sé.

Creevey se encogió de hombros y le dirigió un gesto de despedida. Astoria se quedó en su lugar, más extrañada que nunca.

_**18 de diciembre de 1998**_

El monumento a los caídos en la guerra estaba casi al límite de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Algunos estudiantes iban de vez en cuando, a dejar flores en las tumbas de amigos y seres queridos. Siempre había flores frescas entre las losas blancas con los nombres grabados.

Colin estaba entre dos personas cuyas fechas indicaban que eran bastante mayores que el chiquillo que descansaba junto a ellos. Dennis se había preocupado de dejarle flores seguido, en el nombre de su padre. Sabía que a él le hubiera gustado que Colin estuviera enterrado en el cementerio de su pueblo, junto a la madre de ambos.

—Hola… —murmuró al tiempo que dejaba flores (amarillas y rojas, los colores de Gryffindor). Se había acostumbrado a hablarle a su hermano, aunque sabía que esperar una respuesta era una tontería—. Te hubiera gustado el primer partido del año. Harry ya no está, pero el equipo está jugando muy bien. Ginny es la capitana y ahora hace de buscadora. Es muy buena…

Sintió que la garganta se le cerraba. No debería estar ahí, hablando de esas cosas con una jodida losa de mármol. Debería estar comentando el partido con su hermano, preguntándose cuáles eran las posibilidades de Gryffindor de ganar el partido.

No se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en el pequeño cementerio, inclinada junto a una tumba. Pero mientras se levantaba para regresar al castillo, sí que reparó en ella.

—¿Greengrass? ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?

—Yo podría hacer la misma pregunta —replicó ella. Tenía los ojos rojos y la voz estrangulada, como si acabara de llorar.

—Ya. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella señaló la lápida delante de la cual estaba sentada. Había dejado sobre ella un ramo de flores blancas, que tenían todo el aspecto de haber sido muy caras.

—Es mi primo… —musitó.

Dennis se inclinó para ver el nombre. Wayne Hopkins.

—Primo materno —añadió Astoria rápidamente, como si estuviera esperando que él no le creyera—. Daphne y yo solíamos jugar con él de pequeños. Yo lo idolatraba…

El chico se sintió incómodo, como si estuviera siendo testigo de algo demasiado íntimo. Reconocía el dolor en la voz de la chica. Después de todo, él también había perdido a alguien.

—Es primera vez que vengo a verlo. No quería… Es como si… como si ahora fuera verdad.

Él asintió, sin saber qué decirle. Entendía a lo que ella se refería, por supuesto.

Y también se sentía mal. La había juzgado horriblemente, pensando que era como los mortífagos. Nunca había pensado en que él no era el único que había sufrido una pérdida.

—Lo siento —musitó.

—Está bien. No tenías por qué saberlo —respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio—. Siento lo de tu hermano, por cierto.

—Gracias.

—Creo que empezamos con mal pie, Creevey. ¿Te parece si empezamos de cero? —la chica le tendió una mano al tiempo que esbozaba una leve sonrisa amistosa—. Astoria Greengrass, mucho gusto.

Él dudó por un momento antes de aceptar la mano que la muchacha le tendía.

Pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Dennis Creevey.

_**16 de febrero de 1999**_

Astoria se daba cuenta de cómo los miraban cuando estaban juntos. Pero Dennis le decía una y otra vez que le daba igual. Él podía ser amigo de quién quisiera y ella también.

Además, tenerlo de amigo era agradable. Tenía a alguien con quién hablar, porque Vaisey estaba completamente dedicado a su querida Hestia. Y ella nunca se había llevado particularmente bien con Flora, la otra gemela.

Había quedado con él en la biblioteca, para repasar la materia del examen de Aritmancia. La profesora Vector les había puesto un montón de ejercicios muy complicados y los dos estaban sufriendo para lograr entenderlos antes del examen.

—¿A dónde vas, Greengrass?

La chica se quedó helada. Aunque no tenía idea de quién era el que la llamaba, el tono no auguraba nada bueno. Decidió caminar aún más rápido, esperando que el otro decidiera dejarla en paz.

No tuvo suerte. Los pasos detrás de ella resonaron en el pasillo vacío.

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dar media vuelta y encararlo. Sabía que eso era lo que él quería, y que dárselo era lo peor que podía hacer. Pero no parecía que fuese tan fácil librarse de él.

Aún quedaba demasiado para la biblioteca.

De pronto, sintió que unas manos la cogían de los hombros. Los libros que llevaba cayeron estruendosamente al suelo junto a su varita, que rodó por el pasillo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Quiso gritar, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo. Una mano enorme le tapó la boca.

—Te pregunté a dónde ibas, Greengrass.

—Suéltame —intentó decir ella, pero él volvió a apretarla contra la pared, impidiéndole gritar.

La insignia en el pecho del chico lo delataba como parte de la casa Ravenclaw. Era grande y fuerte; la mano con la que sujetaba una de las muñecas de la chica tenía un agarre poderoso. Estaba seguro de que terminaría con un moretón ahí.

—Sólo quiero enseñarte una cosa —siseó. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del de la muchacha, y Astoria podía ver la furia que tenía en los ojos. Intentó removerse, pero eso sirvió sólo para que él la apretara con más fuerza contra la pared—. Ya sabes, como los tuyos hicieron el año pasado.

Astoria sintió que él apretaba una varita contra su cuello y que la paseaba por todo su rostro, sin dejar de apretarla.

—Eres bonita… —masculló el chico entre dientes—. Sería una pena que algo le pasara a tu carita…

La chica cerró los ojos. No sabía lo que ese cabrón pensaba hacerle pero estaba segura de que no sería agradable. Quiso protestar o decir algo, pero la voz no le salía. Apretó aún más los párpados, esperando que todo terminara pronto.

—¡Déjala en paz!

La presión sobre ella cesó de repente y cayó de rodillas. Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con Dennis a horcajadas sobre el chico, cayéndole a puñetazos.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla, cabrón! —estaba gritando. Astoria nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

—¡Dennis! —exclamó al ver que la cara del otro chico estaba cubierta de sangre. Se acercó a su amigo y le cogió las manos, que seguían buscando el rostro de su contrincante—. Detente, por amor de Merlín.

Al escucharla, su amigo se quedó quieto y se apartó del otro.

—No tenías que hacer eso. Te vas a meter en problemas —susurró. El otro chico no se movía—. Tenemos que llamar a alguien.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué te estaba golpeando?

—Dijo que quería enseñarme algo, como lo del año pasado. —Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—Qué imbécil.

—Dennis…

—¿Qué?

—Yo… lo hice…

—¿Hiciste qué?

—Torturar a alguien. —Astoria bajó la cabeza. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que decírselo a su amigo, pero no quería enfrentarse a su mirada. Y no se equivocaba, la mirada de su amigo era más herida que enojada. La chica volvió a apartar la mirada, sintiéndose como una basura.

—¿Cuántas veces? —preguntó suavemente.

—Una —dijo ella, esquivando su mirada. Tenía la escena grabada a fuego en su memoria—. Vomité toda la tarde después de eso.

Dennis asintió, como intentando aceptar la nueva información. Por un momento, Astoria pensó que su amigo iba a levantarse y dejarla ahí sin más palabras.

Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué no recoges tus cosas? Podemos dejar a este imbécil en la enfermería y salimos a respirar un poco.

Afuera seguramente hacía muchísimo frío, pero a Astoria le dio igual. Al menos eso significaba que Dennis no la veía como un monstruo. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, a pesar de lo que él había sufrido.

_**20 de marzo de 1999**_

Aún quedaban varias semanas para los exámenes, pero para los profesores parecía que quedaran sólo unos días. Cada día les daban más trabajo que hacer. Dennis no sabía cómo se suponía que hicieran todo eso. O cuándo, porque a esas alturas, las horas del día se les hacían pocas.

—¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? —sugirió Astoria, una vez que hubieron terminado con los ejercicios que les había puesto Vector. Dennis levantó la mirada, sorprendiéndose por las notorias ojeras en el rostro de su amiga. Seguro que él no se veía mucho mejor.

—Buena idea.

Recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca, donde todos los estudiantes de quinto año estaban enterrados entre sus libros y apuntes. El estrés parecía ser la epidemia del año. Orla Quirke, de Ravenclaw, había terminado en la enfermería después de un ataque de nervios. Y unos chicos de Slytherin habían tenido reacciones adversas a unas pociones que se suponía que ayudarían a su memoria. Dennis sospechaba que a esos dos les habían hecho una broma cruel, aunque se habían negado a decir de dónde habían sacado las pociones en cuestión.

—Quiero que acaben los exámenes de un vez —suspiró Astoria cuando los dos salieron a los terrenos. Aún hacía frío, pero el aire fresco los reanimó después de pasarse horas metidos en la biblioteca.

A lo lejos, vieron una figura con túnica de estudiante. Su cabello rubio era inconfundible.

—No puedo creer que hayan dejado que Malfoy volviera al colegio —gruñó Dennis.

—Bueno, Potter fue el que pidió que no lo metieran a Azkaban —replicó Astoria, al tiempo que se quitaba la túnica y la extendía sobre el pasto para sentarse—. A mí me da pena. Nadie le habla, ni siquiera Parkinson.

—Merecido se lo tiene. Es un idiota.

—Pero un idiota guapo.

—¿Qué? —Dennis se quedó mirando a su amiga de hito en hito.

—No me mires así. Es guapo —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un gesto como para decir que no tenía tanta importancia.

—¿Te gusta?

Astoria no respondió, sino que empezó a coger briznas de pasto como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Él ya la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que eso era una estrategia para evitar contestarle.

—¿En serio te gusta? —preguntó de nuevo, más fuerte. Astoria levantó la cara y se puso roja como un tomate.

—No sé. Un poco.

—¿Por qué? Es un imbécil.

—Lo sé. Te recuerdo que comparto sala común con él desde hace años. Y nuestros padres son amigos.

—Ya. ¿Y?

—No lo sé, Dennis. No sé si me gusta o por qué. Pero creo que necesita un amigo.

—Lo que necesita es pagar por lo que hizo, el muy cabrón.

—¡Dennis! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —Astoria lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿No crees que se merezca una segunda oportunidad?

—Claro que no.

¿Por qué tendría que merecer Malfoy una segunda oportunidad? Colin no la había tenido. Quien fuera el que lo había matado no había pensado que un chico de dieciséis años merecía vivir. Y Colin no había hecho nada. Malfoy no podía decir lo mismo. Pudo ver que Astoria bajaba la cabeza. Quizás había recordado a Colin y a Wayne. Dos personas que habían perdido la vida por culpa de personas como Malfoy.

Se echó hacia atrás en el pasto húmedo, mirando al cielo gris.

_**11 de junio de 1999**_

—¡Libres! ¡Libres al fin! —exclamó Astoria cuando los dos salieron del examen práctico de Encantamientos. Era el último examen que les tocaba, y tenían por delante todo el verano de libertad.

Pasaron por el lado de un grupo de Ravenclaws que estaban muy ocupados comparando las respuestas de sus exámenes. ¿Acaso no querían descansar como la gente normal? Natalie McDonald pasó junto a ellos, saludándolos con la mano. Era una de los pocos Gryffindor que actuaba amablemente con Astoria.

—¿Y qué sugieres hacer? —preguntó Dennis. Al menos él no quería discutir los exámenes, lo que su amiga agradecía enormemente. Lo último de lo que ella quería hablar a esas alturas era sobre los exámenes. Después de semanas en las que no se había hablado de otra cosa, era agradable poder descansar de todo eso.

—No sé. ¿Dormir tres semanas seguidas?

—¿De verdad?

—Era una broma. Aunque seguro que hoy me voy a la cama temprano —dijo ella—. ¿Qué piensas hacer en las vacaciones?

—Quiero estar con mi padre. Creo que necesita compañía.

—Oh.

En los meses anteriores, Astoria había aprendido mucho de su amigo. Sabía que había perdido a su madre cuando era muy pequeño y que su padre había educado a sus dos hijos solo. Era una vida completamente diferente a la que ella había tenido, en una casona con sus padres y hermana brujos.

—Podríamos ponernos de acuerdo para ir a comprar los útiles del próximo año —sugirió—. Ahí vemos, ¿no?

—Claro.

Dennis sonrió. En los últimos meses lo hacía más a menudo que al principio del año. Astoria lo recordaba en septiembre, enojado con todos y gruñendo por todo. Era bueno verlo sonriendo por fin.

—En fin, ¿te parece si vamos a tomar sol a los terrenos? —preguntó ella—. Hay que aprovechar el sol que tenemos hoy, que estamos en Escocia. Esto no pasa todos los días.

—Adelante, entonces.

_**King's Cross, 21 de junio de 1999**_

—Ahí están mis padres —dijo Astoria mientras ambos bajaban del tren. Los señores Greengrass eran reconocibles a primera vista, porque eran muy parecidos a sus dos hijas. Daphne había heredado la altura y el cabello claro de su padre, mientras que Astoria se parecía mucho a la bruja menuda que estaba a su lado.

Dennis la ayudó a bajar su baúl del tren y a ponerlo en un carrito antes de hacer lo propio con su equipaje.

—Hola, linda —la saludó su madre cuando los dos se acercaron a ella, antes de darle dos besos en la mejilla a su hija—. ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

Dennis pudo ver que Astoria dudaba antes de responderle que todo había estado bien. Seguramente no quería preocupar a sus padres con algunas de las cosas que habían pasado durante el año.

—Mamá, papá, él es Dennis —dijo ella, como si quisiera cambiar el tema—. Un amigo.

—Sí, nos hablaste mucho de él en tus cartas —contestó rápidamente la señora Greengrass, dándole dos besos a Dennis en las mejillas. Su marido se limitó a darle la mano—. Es un placer conocerte por fin, hijo.

—Esto… hola —musitó él—. Oye, creo que mi padre me está esperando al otro lado —añadió mientras dirigía el carrito hacia la entrada a la plataforma, donde un empleado de la estación estaba indicándoles a los estudiantes y familiares que pasaran de a pocos, para no llamar la atención.

Su padre lo estaría esperando al otro lado, como siempre.

—¡Dennis! —Astoria se había alejado de sus padres y estaba corriendo hacia él antes de que cruzara al otro lado. Ella y sus padres se desaparecerían hacia su casa, por lo que no necesitaba ir al mundo muggle—. Escríbeme, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto.

La chica le sonrió aún más ampliamente, y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte. No tenía que decirlo, porque él ya lo sabía.

Agradecía su amistad. Como él agradecía la de ella.

Los dos tenían suerte de haberse encontrado.

**FIN**

* * *

_Tengo que decir que me he quedado muy satisfecha con la historia que tengo aquí. Creo que tanto Astoria como Dennis se pueden haber beneficiado de esa amistad, aunque me pregunto qué pensará Malfoy de esta. A ver si algún día me animo a escribir esa historia, que creo que tendría mucha gracia.  
_

_En fin, espero que esta historia les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
